Gundam Elementary
by Strawberry-Kiwi
Summary: The usual day at Gundam Elementary, with a little twist! ~*Strawberry-Kiwi*~ {Note: This fan fic was inspired by alot of Oreos© and a glass of chocolate milk}
1. Default Chapter Title

I uploaded Amara's {Bon Bon} fan fic just so the two would be in one spot.

Gundam Elementary

Kindergarten

Day 1

Duo: God {CENSORED} it!

Quatre: Shut up and hold still! Now this wont hurt a bit...

Duo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Oh God, Duo. It's only a band-aid.

Duo: So, It HUUUUUUUURRT!

Heero:*opens door and waltzes in* Duo, are you OK?

Duo: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FRICKIN OK? NO! I DON'T THINK SO!!!

Trowa:*has a strange way of communicating and writes things on a board while Q translates them**writes on board* Duo, God. It was only a cut or two.

Quatre:*translates*

Duo: TEACHER! THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!

Miss Noin: Hold on, Duo, I have to have a talk with the new student.

Miss Noin: You shouldn't beat up people like that, it's mean.

New student: BUT HE WOULDN'T SHUT HIS MOUTH! AND HE KEPT CALLING HIMSELF SHINIGAMI AND SAID I NEEDED TO S-

Miss Noin: Shut up. Ok, ok! He deserved it! Carrey, GO AND APOLOGIZE.

Carrey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Miss Noin: DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE!

Carrey: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *stomps over to the nurses office*

Duo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MEAN COOTIE GIRL!!! GET IT AWAAAAAAAAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!

Heero: Duo, SHOVE IT.

Duo: Want a coke with that?

Relena: HEEWO! COME BAWK TO WE! PUH-WEEZ?!

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU! OMAE O KOROSU!

Relena: I KNEWDED YOU WOVEDED WE! LEMME GIVE YOU A WITTLE KISS!

Heero: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*Heero is running around in circles with Relena chasing him.

Carrey: Duo, I'm- I'm- s- s-

Duo: GET ON WIT IT! COME ON! THE ENERGIZER BUNNY CAN EVEN SAY IT!

Carrey:*struggling to get it out cuz she DOESN'T wanna say it* I'm- s- s- so-r-r-r-y~~

Carrey: I'm sor-r-y,

Duo: That's better.*Duo runs around the room screaming Shinigami has succeeded.*

Trowa:*on board* Oh God, Duo. Get a grip.

Wufei:*just know walks in and gets trampled by Heero and Relena.* WHAT IN THE NAME OF NATAKU IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?

Relena: Heewo! Come hewe Heewo we sweet!

Heero:*pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Relena in the behind*

Relena: OWWWWEEEEEE! DAT HURT-*snore*

Wufei: Relana deserved it.

Relena: *snore* It's REWENA!*snore*

Miss Noin: SHUT THE {CENSORED} UP! CLASS DISMISSED!

*a herd of 6 year olds comes crashing through the doors*

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Carrey: Yay what?

Duo: Nevermind.

Wufei: Injustice... dishonor... weak onnas... all of them...

Heero: ...

Trowa:*on board* YIPPPPEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Quatre: Byeeeeeeeeeeee Miss Noiiiiiiiiiin!

Miss Noin: does a happy dance because the kids are gone

End

~*Bon Bon*~


	2. Default Chapter Title

My first fan fic. My friend Amara {Bon Bon} and I wrote this one. So actually it's half mine half hers ^-^! R&R please!

# **Gundam Elementary**

**Kindergarten**

## Day 2

Miss Noin: Today we will take a five question test.

Duo: BUT THAT'S LIKE A ZILLION!!

Quatre: *holds up five fingers* See? One, two, three, four, five…

Duo: But.. but… that's like a.. A BAZILLION!

Trowa: *on board* Um… teacher? Can we start class now???

Miss Noin: Wonderful, Trowa. *walks around the room handing the 6 year olds their tests*

Relena: Heewo, wiw yow hewp me wif dis?

Heero: NOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Miss Noin: These are your tests. Fill in the answers.

Wufei: *sniff* Miss *sniff* Noin??

Miss Noin: YES WUFEIK? I MEAN WUFEI?

Wufei: I *sniff* Um… *sniff* forgot how to-

Miss Noin: HURRY UP!!!!!

Wufei: Spell *sniff* my name!!!!!!! WAAAAAAHH! I'M WEAK!!!!

Miss Noin: W-u-f-e-i. Know will you SHUT UP???

Wufei: *sits down and scribbles down answers* Okay.. *sniff*

Relena: *snore*

Miss Noin: *sits at her desk and grabs a pen and a pile of finished assignments*

Relena: *snore*

Miss Noin: *perks her head, then goes back to writing*

Relena: *snooooore*

Miss Noin: What IS that inferior racket??

Heero: *gives Miss Noin his Heero-Yuy-Glare-O-Death™*

Relena: *snooooooooooooooooore*

Miss Noin: WHAT IS IT??????????????

The class stares at Miss Noin in confusion then returns to the test.

Miss Noin: WHAT IS IT OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! *whips out a pair of uzis*

Duo: AllhedidwasshootRelenawithatranquilizergunandshefellasleepandshewasdisturbingme

withallofhersnoringandshemadeeverybodymadcuztheycouldn'tdotheirtests!!!

Trowa: *on board* I didn't know he could slur things together like that…

Wufei: *looks up from his test* What?? What'd I dooooo?

The class looks up to see Carrey.

Miss Noin: Hi Carrey. *hands Carrey the test and explains it to her*

Duo: SHE'S LATE! I'M TELLING! SHINIGAMI DOES NOT APPROVE!

Mia: SHUT UP. *gives Duo a Carrey-Mitchel-Glare-Of-Homicide™*

Duo: MISS NOIN! SHE'S STARING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Trowa: *on board* Shut up Duo.

Duo: MISS NOIN! TROWA'S CUSSING ME OUT!

Quatre: Is not!!!!! 

Miss Noin: *looks at the group of six year olds, whips out a pair of uzis and aims them from kid to kid*

The class immediately sits down and resumes work.

Relena: *zzzzzzzzzz*

Duo: Psssssst! *whispers to Carrey* What's the answer to number one?

Carrey: SHUT UP!

Duo: YOU MEANIE!

Carrey: I MEAN IT!

Duo: You lil-

Quatre: Whaddaya do when you are dooooooone?

Miss Noin: Set your FINISHED tests up on my desk beside the apple.

Quatre: Okay! *sets his test beside the apple*

Trowa: * sets his test beside the apple*

Carrey: * sets her test beside the apple*

Wufei: * sets his test beside the apple*

Duo: * sets his test beside the apple*

Heero: * sets his test beside the apple*

Relena: *wakes up and sets her test beside the apple*

Miss Noin: Thank you! Thank you! Erm.. DUO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

Duo: Nofing…

Relena: HELB! HE STUCKED CRAYOBS UB BY NOSE!

Wufei: That's why you don't get near him. He did it in Bon Bon's fic too-

Duo: SHUT UP WEAK PIECE OF-

Quatre: WAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S MY FAULT! WAHHHHH! I SHOULDA APOLOGIZED! WAAAAHH!

Carrey: *sits and stares at the group in confusion* Um…

Heero: *breaks his finger and goes home early*

Carrey: Um…

Trowa: *on board* I wanna go home!!!!!

Miss Noin: You can't go home until we get those crayons out of Relana- I mean… Relena's eyes! I mean nose!

Quatre and Trowa pull out the crayons.

Relena: Dat feews bettew…

Quatre: *grabs his book bag and leaves*

Trowa: *grabs his book bag and leaves*

Heero: *was already gone*

### Wufei: *grabs his Nataku keychain and his book bag and leaves*

Duo: *grabs his book bag and leaves*

Carrey: *grabs her book bag and leaves*

Relena: *grabs her book bag and leaves*

Miss Noin: Peace and quiet. *grabs a pen and a pile of finished assignments* Hnn…

There is a sound of fighting in the double doors.

Miss Noin: {CENSORED} you people!

Miss Noin: *walks out to the hall and to the double doors and shoves everyone out*

Quatre: I SHOULDA APOLOGIZED! WAAAAHH! I WAN MY MOMMY! *walks home crying because he thinks he should've apologized*

Heero: *was home already*

Trowa: *


End file.
